


Додека те чекам

by ChristaDali167



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: македонски
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaDali167/pseuds/ChristaDali167
Kudos: 3





	Додека те чекам

Ете така, додека те чекам  
мислам, дал мислиш на друга.  
Ете така, додека те чекам,  
се прашувам дали си Јуда?   
И додека те чекам, така неуморно, вечно.  
Се прашувам како е да сакаш и  
да си сакан среќно? 

Додека те чекам, се борам со темнината.  
И додека те чекам на мегдан, за љубовта, за правдината.  
Правдината на едно вдахновено парче од душа.  
Прашање е - Кој ли ме слуша?  
И додека те чекам, крвави битки со себе водам.  
Сал Господ знае дал од крвта вино и лебец ќе се родат!?   
Та да те одведам дома.  
Та да те пречекам на софра од злато.  
Та да те водам за рака, а ти да ми го покажеш патот.  
И додека те чекам илјада камбани бијат во пригушени црквени звуци.  
Дур те чекам, солзиве ми капат по растреперени срцеви олуци.  
И дур те чекам..   
Дур те чекам да затропаш и да ти отворам врата.  
Се прашувам себеси, дали те сакам? 


End file.
